gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Finn Relationship
The Finn-Artie Relationship is the friendship between Artie Abrams and former McKinley High student Finn Hudson. They are commonly known as Artinn. Overview During their time together Finn has helped Artie with numerous issues, for example standing up to his team mates and rescuing him from a port-a-potty in the Pilot. Artie has also done things for Finn like dedicating songs and showing his support towards him. For quite a long time, they were the two main lead male singers for New Directions. They have also both been in both glee club and the football team together. Episodes Season One Pilot Finn is told to bully Artie by his fellow team mates, he ends up refusing and rescues Artie from the port-a-potty instead. When Puck asks why Finn is helping "that loser", Finn responds by saying they are all losers and that he's not afraid of being called a loser because he can accept that is what he is. Finn then wheels Artie back to the auditorium and they perform Don't Stop Believin' together as a group. Vitamin D In the boys mash-up of It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Artie and Finn sing the lead solos together. Wheels During the performance of Proud Mary, Finn sings the line about the song being for Artie. When the song finishes, Finn is one of the people who is surrounding Artie, giving him a pat on the back and smiling at him. Ballad When the Glee Club comes up with a plan to show their support for Finn and Quinn, they perform Lean on Me which Artie has a lead solo on. Hell-O After Finn's performance of Hello, I Love You, Artie reaches out for a high five and Finn reaches out his hand to high five him but then the high five ends up being rejected. Season Two Audition Artie asks Finn to get him onto the football team in order to try and win Tina back. Instead, Coach Beiste takes her anger out on Finn and kicks him off the football team. Britney/Brittany Artie interrupts Finn and Azimo's fight in the corridor. They share a handshake symbolising they are friends. When Artie says "bouncy bouncy" to Rachel, Finn tells him to stop. Finn and Artie also perform Stronger together and Coach Beiste finally allows them to join the football team. Duets Finn is shown wheeling Artie around the corridor. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Artie and Finn are shown in the gymnasium, exercising and lifting weights. Finn then ends up having a conversation with Artie and Sam about body image. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn and Artie perform She's Not There along with the other football team members. When the hockey team are about to slushie them, Artie cowers behind Finn to avoid getting hit. Later on, when most of the football team have quit, Artie is one of the players who is still playing alongside Finn. Artie and Finn also participate in Thriller/Heads Will Roll together. Silly Love Songs During PYT (Pretty Young Thing) Finn ends up dancing in his chair and at the very end of the song, he yells "tenderoni" showing his enthusiasm. Rumours When Artie sings Never Going Back Again, Finn is one of the New Direction members who appears on guitar. They both perform in Don't Stop with New Directions, Stacey, and Stevie Prom Queen When Artie performs Isn't She Lovely, Finn sings backup for him and performs the drums on cutlery. New York In the beginning of this episode, they are shown next to one another eating food. They are also shown sitting down next to each other in the hotel that New Directions are staying in. Season Three Choke To help Puck pass his European Geography test (and to gradudate), Finn gets most of the guys from the club to help him out with a plan. In the plan, he uses Artie as the distraction by telling him that he is going to fall into the pool that he's cleaning. The two of them later help quiz Puck with the other guys in the choir room. Goodbye Before the seniors perform In My Life, Artie gives a heartfelt speech saying that with all the dedications being thrown around McKinley, he wanted to make sure that Finn didn't get missed out. He then points out that the reason why the song is being dedicated to Finn is because Artie feels that Finn is something something he didn't think possible when he first rolled down the hallways, he is their friend, he had their backs before Glee club was cool and due to the fact he was on the football team, he had a lot to lose and people forget the sacrifices he made. Due to all this, Artie and New Directions wanted to thank him. Finn is clearly very touched by this gesture and after the song ends, the two of them share a hug. Season Four The Break-Up When Finn appears at McKinley unannounced, Artie is excited to see him. He greets him enthusiastically and says, "Finn Hudson in the house, yo!" The Role You Were Born to Play At the start of the episode, Artie goes to see Finn at the tire shop, saying that Finn needs a friend to help him get his confidence back. Artie reminds Finn of how he dedicated a song to him in Goodbye, and offers Finn the job to co-direct Grease with him, Finn accepts and they work together on casting the roles and directing the musical. Artie brings in Mike and Mercedes to help with the play as choreographer and vocal coach respectively which cheers Finn up. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Push It by ''Salt-n-Pepa. ''(Showmance) *Somebody to Love by ''Queen. ''(The Rhodes Not Taken) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II by ''Bon Jovi/Usher. ''(Vitamin D) *Imagine'' by John Lennon. ''(Hairography) *Jump'' by Van Halen. ''(Mattress) *Smile by ''Charlie Chaplin. ''(Mattress) *You Can't Always Get What You Want by ''The Rolling Stones. ''(Sectionals) *What It Feels Like For a Girl'' by Madonna. ''(The Power of Madonna) *Shout It out Loud'' by Kiss. ''(Theatricality) *Give Up the Funk'' by Parliament. ''(Funk) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by ''Journey. ''(Journey) *Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. ''(Journey) *To Sir with Love by ''Lulu. ''(Journey) *Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. ''(Audition) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by ''The Supremes/En Vogue. (Never Been Kissed) *''Marry You by ''Bruno Mars. ''(Furt) *Jingle Bells'' by Traditional. (N/A) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christams Carol. ''('N/A') *Thriller/Heads Will Roll by ''Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs. ''(The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *Pure Imagination'' from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. ''(Funeral) *I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/Cast of On the Town. ''(New York) *Light up the World'' by Glee. ''(New York) *You Can't Stop the Beat'' by Hairspray. ''(The Purple Piano Project) *Man in the Mirror'' by Michael Jackson. ''(Hold on to Sixteen) *Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' by BandAid. ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/R. Kelly. ''(On My Way) *Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. ''(Nationals) Related Songs *In My Life ''by ''The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) Trivia *Artie said Finn is his hero. Gallery 550w ustv glee s02e01 6.jpg Artie-and-finn.jpg Finn Artie Times Square.jpg Glee-4-05-artie-calls-in-mercedes-and-mike-to-boost-finn-s-confidence.jpg Glee201img9.jpg Fartieduets.jpeg Mike-mercedes-finn-and-artie.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho1 500.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho2 500.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho3 250.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho4 250.jpg 315GLEEEp215Sc2022-1322965324737367754.jpg 405GleeEP405Scenes81012--3932302137707231922.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships